


【叶王黄】阴差阳错（下）

by Cherlin



Category: all黄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlin/pseuds/Cherlin





	【叶王黄】阴差阳错（下）

“叮咚叮咚。”

“谁啊？我这已经约的有酒店服务了。”

“学长您说的酒店服务难道不就是我嘛？快点开门吧，我已经等不及了……”

只着了一件浴袍的叶修拉开房门，把还没来得及收拢笑意的黄少天一把拉进怀里，没好气道：“给你句台词你还演上了？知道你今天来这是和我做什么的吗，小学弟？”

“知道呀，”黄少天跟没骨头一样地靠上叶修的胸口，指尖隔着浴袍粗糙的布料在叶修的左乳打转，毫不知羞，“不就是酒店服务嘛，学长要是不想要我服侍你的话，换其他人也没有问题的，但定金我可不会退！”

“美得你！”叶修哂笑一声，在黄少天的惊呼声中将人打横抱起，直直往床边走去：“你要是准备好了咱们就直接开始吧，要是没准备好的话哥也不介意帮你洗个澡什么的。定金不用退了，完事后别忘了提醒我补款就成。”

黄少天一听叶修主动提了钱的事情心里就美滋滋的，越发决定今天要好好表现，便勾着叶修的脖子做出一副小鸟依人状：“不用洗了，你快点把我放到床上吧。虽然你没有在服装啊道具啊等方面提出需求，一点也不专业，但我毕竟是专业的，总要有点诚意……所以，你还不脱下我的裤子看看吗？”

黄少天今天穿的衣服没玩什么情趣，上身一件偏大了些却能正巧瞧见锁骨的卫衣，下身一条宽松的七分灰色运动裤，脚上的鞋子则在刚刚被叶修抱起的时候就不知蹬去了哪里，露出一双白净的纤足悬在半空。说句实话，叶修看见他这套衣服的第一眼，便早当他是没在这方面花心思，打算草草扒了了事。可听黄少天这么一说，他又忽地被激起了拆礼物一般的好奇，于是赶紧将人放在了床上，然后把运动裤猛地向下一拽——好家伙，这一路走来竟是连内裤都没穿。

两腿之间只能见着一根粉嫩的性器微微翘起，铃口吐着透明的黏液，一看就是他的主人在来这之前好生抚慰了一番，却未给个爽快。

叶修刚想夸他一句居然这样都没把裤子弄脏，便见黄少天主动翻了个身，拱起他那一看就很好揉的肉呼呼的屁股，小穴翕合，流出汩汩的淫液，气鼓鼓地道：“你要是再不把我裤子脱下来……我、我裤子后面都要湿了，明天临出门前还要吹裤子那也太尴尬了吧！”

他说的一点儿也没错。此时的黄少天不光是菊穴四周，连圆润的屁股墩儿都染上了莹莹的水色，方才还压在身下的运动裤那更是晕染开了一大片深灰色的水渍，不难想象这到底是先前往贪吃的小穴里填了多少润滑，才会在此刻仍似洪水决堤般委屈巴巴地流水。

叶修头一次见着湿得那么夸张的蜜穴，颇有些惊奇地用食指抵在括约肌上戳弄，感慨道：“确实专业，我这是可以直接进去了？”

黄少天痒极，难耐地将臀肉夹更紧了些，跪着的双腿都在发颤：“可以可以！学长你别玩了，你再这样我要跪不住的！”

“跪不住就跪不住吧，你就算真趴下去了我也能把你拉起来。”抽出食指，叶修终于上手捏到了自己觊觎已久的两瓣臀肉；这翘臀皮肤白皙细腻，肌肉紧实，脂肪却并不少，整体揉起来竟是比想象中的还要舒爽，有弹性，着实是令人满意。

可屁股像被揉面团一样捏来捏去的黄少天就没那么舒服了，他的身体本就敏感，光是将私处展露在空气腰就没了力气，何况叶修还在这样时不时地撩拨他本就欲求不满的下身？

黄少天只觉得腿一软，浑身的重量便都寄托在了叶修仍捏着他臀肉的两只大手之上，翘着下身好不委屈：“呜……学、学长！我都说了我跪不住的，你怎么还这样摸我！”

眼瞧着黄少天的整个人都要趴床上了，叶修自觉是把人欺负得有些过，却又看黄少天这副惨兮兮的小模样格外顺眼，决定再磨磨他：“是你的屁股太好摸了，没有男人受得了。乖，再让哥捏几下。”

“叶修！”被磨了老半天的黄少天不高兴了，连学长都不再喊，摇着屁股就往叶修抬头的下体撞去，面上不忿，说的话却还是撩人得紧：“我求求你，求求你放过我，操进来好不好……我里面好痒，好难受……想要你……”

阳物被黄少天粘乎乎的臀肉蹭到的瞬间，叶修倒吸一口凉气，双手一用劲便在这片白花花的软肉上留下了两块绯色的印记，煞是诱人。这要是还忍得下去，他叶修就不是男人！

“放松。”叶修将黄少天的腰身提起，轻轻拍了下黄少天的屁股。黄少天知道这是要来了，连忙乖顺地把自己湿得一塌糊涂的臀部抬得高高的，正对叶修剑拔弩张的下体，还没插入就已经装模作样地开始喘了，听得叶修想笑。

他倒是清楚自己的优势，介乎于稚嫩少年和成熟青年之间的嗓音只需稍稍提高点调子，细声细气地叫唤，就比声音最嗲的女孩子撒娇还要勾人了数倍不止。何况他的身体如此熟稔于性事，完全不需要叶修额外折腾，他自己就能摆出最适宜承欢的姿势，粉嘟嘟的肉穴只等着男人的那根东西冲进去销魂。

这样一个极品的人儿，也不知道是什么人那么好运，能与他长长久久地日夜笙歌。

被润滑与爱液浇灌的了数小时的小穴吞吃起陌生人尺寸可观的性器毫不费力，只是第一次尝试插入，叶修便在黄少天一声骤然拔高地嘤吟中意识到自己这是直直撞上了黄少天的G点，不由感慨他的蜜穴竟是与男人的阴茎如此相称，好像生来便是为了龙阳欢好而长成的一般。他甚至能从黄少天这甜美的淫叫声中，想象到等自己真正抽插起来，黄少天会因前列腺的反复刺激而哆哆嗦嗦全射出来的痴态，越想越是兴奋，海绵体充血。

“唔啊——就、就找到了？不……不要！不要碰那里！太刺激了呜……学长……！”黄少天也是奇怪，他的G点的确好找，十个男人中或许有六个都能在他们的第一次中找到。可像叶修这样第一次进入时就碰到的，他也是头一次遇见，毫无防备之下竟是被这突如其来的快感给弄懵了，一张口就是自己平时被操开了才会说出的胡话，顿觉羞人。

叶修被他顶到G点后不自觉夹紧的那下弄舒服了，长舒一口气，调笑道：“我才刚进去呢，你就不要了?”然后继续在黄少天火热缠绵，多情又多汁的媚肉中深入，真心觉得今天这钱没白花。

本以为黄少天会将才放进去半截就碰到了敏感带的肉棒夹紧，限制这坏东西的进出，却不想他只是意思意思吸了肉棒几口，留下情热与水渍就又敞开了大门，任君采撷。在这种有意或者无意的控制下，叶修只觉得黄少天流水的小穴简直活似一个馋坏了的孩子，松紧自如，却摆明了不会放开已经吃到嘴的玩意，粘人得紧，也可爱得紧，让人愈发想要好好疼爱他。

这是一次能让叶修回味一生的性爱。

不论是此刻格外甜美的黄少天，还是门外不合时宜响起的呼唤——都足够他记一辈子。

 

“咚咚咚！咚咚咚！”

“别敲了！里面办着事呢，有事明天来！”

“不、不要管他……！啊——！学长又顶到了唔……！叶修……叶修！你好厉害……”

“……黄少天，你是要我直接开门进去，还是你自己从床上下来？”

听到来人的声音，刚刚还在叶修身下浪得出水的黄少天突然就石化了，所有要说的没说的淫词秽语全都囫囵咽回了肚子里，甚至顾不得小穴里还夹着根性致勃勃的东西就要往前爬开，回头看向叶修的一双杏眼瞪得溜圆，又惊又惧。

包裹着下体的温软居然在做得尽兴的时候自己跑掉了，叶修有些不悦：“怎么回事？你男朋友？”

“不是！哎呀我也不知道该怎么和你解释，你先把裤子穿上再说！这里有衣柜吗你要不进去躲躲……”黄少天方才趴下去的时候卫衣就没脱，现在站起来把衣服往下拽拽倒也勉强遮得住立起来的小天天，至于背后两瓣浑圆的，上面还残留着叶修指印的屁股……他也只能祈祷王杰希今天比较瞎了。

叶修一脸无语地掀起半床被子盖住下身：“不是你男朋友你慌什么慌？咱们在这你情我愿的招谁惹谁了。”

黄少天翻了个白眼：“叶修你闭嘴！这位……也算是我的客人吧，长期主顾，我今天鸽了他才来找你的，你等我和他说一下情况我就回来。”

“既然都是客人，那你搞得跟我们被捉奸了一样干嘛？”叶修显然对他这所谓的“长期主顾”不太感冒，耸耸肩道，“唉快去吧，我就是想约个炮怎么那么多事儿……”

他话音未落，门便被人从外面打开了，吓了侧身站在门边的黄少天一跳。黄少天正欲后退，门外的人却一把抓住了他纤细的皓腕，猛地往自己一拉，一大一小两只眼睛都压抑着滔天的怒火：“你不该选我们第一次时约的这家酒店，这儿的经理是我朋友。”

黄少天的脸上还泛着方才情事的红潮，王杰希看着扎眼，手劲便不免有些大，黄少天数次试图挣开王杰希的手，无果，又做不成别的反抗，便只得皱着眉头恶狠狠地道：“我来不来这管你什么事！你凭什么管我！他又凭什么告诉你我来做了什么？这家酒店这么不注意保护客人隐私，你放心，我以后绝对不会再来了，省的我以后再赚点外快又惹你费心！”

“凭什么？”王杰希眸色一暗，嗓音都有些沙哑，“凭我跟他说过，你是我的恋人。今天我突然收到他的消息，说我的恋人在和别人开房，你说我要不要过来？”

黄少天哑然：“我们……我们居然是恋人吗？”

门边的两人大眼对小眼，大眼对大眼，久久无言，屋内莫名其妙就听了一出好戏的叶修却不耐烦了：“两位都停一下停一下，我不管你们是什么关系，炮友还是男朋友都无所谓，但我和少天这都做到一半了，你们总得照顾一下我的情绪吧？”

黄少天简直快被眼前这一幕尴尬疯了，他自觉自己没做错什么，怎么突然就像同时辜负了两个男人似的：“叶修你别说话！老王……不，杰希，我、我没想过那么多，我还以为我们只是炮友……可你怎么……”

黄少天仿佛受了天大的委屈，王杰希心里又怎么是滋味：“是，我们一开始的确只是炮友，但你对我那么亲密，我还以为……”

黄少天心痛得无法呼吸，叶修靠在床头烟都点起来了。

“怪我，没有告诉你我在追你，误会了那么久。”王杰希叹了口气，“那么你现在就不要将我看作你的长期炮友，只把我当做和他一样的一位客人吧。”王杰希抓着黄少天的手走进房间，和正坐在床上抽烟的叶修四目相对，语气平静，表情却是不善，“你不介意？”

“玩玩而已，介意什么。”叶修把烟头摁进手里的烟灰缸，笑得很是暧昧，“只要他受得了，几个人我都没意见。”

后知后觉这两人似乎是达成了什么共识的黄少天反手抓住王杰希的袖子，慌张道：“我有意见！什么几个人啊！我才不做这个的好吗！杰希你不要这样……”

可王杰希似乎是铁了心，只摸了摸他的脑袋道：“我只当你是那么多年的习惯，再让你任性一次。做完这次之后……我们可以重新开始。”

“但我希望到时候不会再发生像今天一样的情况。”说完他瞥了在一旁看戏看得津津有味的叶修一眼，紧了紧拳头。

 

事到如今，情况已经完全超出了黄少天的掌控。

他拿了王杰希两年多的东西是真的，收了叶修的定金和尾款也是真的。他知道自己应该与这二人都进行一次乃至几场的肉体交易来偿还自己先前的索取，却万万没想到这两人都想在这一场性事中连本带利地讨要自己的应得。

一点一点吞吃下叶修精神奕奕的男根，黄少天跨坐在叶修身上，泫然欲泣地回头向身后的王杰希看去，低声道：“不要用这个姿势好不好，我……我可以帮你们口，你们就不能一个一个来吗？”

王杰希在黄少天转向他的耳边落下一吻，手上扶着人精瘦的腰身往另一个男人的性器上按去的动作却是没有丝毫停滞，面无波澜：“不能，因为我无法接受进入你身体的人不是我。”

“所有你们就要一起进来？”黄少天显然是被吓到了，小脸煞白，“不……这怎么可能！我怎么可能同时吃得下两个人的东西！叶修，我帮你口好不好，只要你放过我……”

已经进入了黄少天蜜穴的叶修怎么可能答应？顶胯将肉棒插得更深了些，身上的可怜人儿也发出变了调的哀求，叶修颇有些火上浇油般地说道：“没事，你做得到的，同时招待两个客人钱还照拿，天底下这么好的事都被你撞上了，怎么能说不行呢。”

黄少天听了叶修的话气得浑身一颤，王杰希也好不到哪去，若不是两人中间还隔着个黄少天，他可能早就要用眼刀在叶修身上扎他几十几百个窟窿了。

强行压下心中的酸楚，王杰希将涂满润滑的食指抵上黄少天已经被叶修的巨物撑得圆圆满满的穴口，缓慢而又不容置疑地探入了一个指节。叶修知道自己夹在这两人中间讨人嫌，所以也不作妖，无论那从黄少天小穴里淅淅沥沥滴下来的淫液落到三角区有多让人难耐，也还是等到了王杰希的一根手指完整插入了才开始缓缓抽插，和王杰希尝试着在黄少天穴壁内抠弄的指尖一起，给即将过度承载他们的欲望的人儿尽可能地寻到那么一丝欢愉。

而黄少天显然非常受用这残忍中的一点余温。

倾身往叶修结实的上身靠去，黄少天嘴里发出被操疼了的气音，屁股却是在不弄丢了已经吃进去的肉棒和手指的基础上翘得老高，向王杰希露出一个明明已经被撑得变形了，仍来者不拒的玫红色花穴。其间有晶莹透亮的水膜裹挟着男人紫红色的物什进进出出，也有自己纤长的半截手指蘸取了黏腻的液体把它弄得愈发宽广，直至它足以吞吃下第二根男人的欲望。

王杰希看不到黄少天的正脸，他只能看到他的身体在越来越熟练地承受这一切，连哭声与痛呼都在他们徐徐图来的过程中化为绵长细软的呻吟，就像他们之前的每一次性事那样轻易而又熟练地获得快感。

他突然开始怀疑黄少天是不是一直期待着这么一天的到来。

天性孟浪的妓子本就不会为谁停留，他只贪婪地从男人们身上汲取自己活下去所需要的一切养分——名声、色欲、钱财都是他的猎物，而他们都不过是为他亲手奉上这一切的裙下之臣。没有什么事是他不能用自己的身体解决的，如果有，那就同时向两个人张开双腿，吞吃掉他们所有的欲望，一切问题便都能迎刃而解。

反正没有什么是他受不住的——就像现在这样。

嘴上说着不行了，其实下面那张小嘴从头到尾就没停过，吃男人的阴茎吃得叽咕叽咕响便罢，再来几根手指塞进去也只会流出更多的涎水，连被贯穿和填满的不适也像假装。

王杰希突然很想将自己的欲望全全灌进黄少天的身体，瞧瞧他的爱人是不是像他想的那样浪荡到了骨子里，活脱脱一妖孽。

于是他撤下全部的手指，换上另一根更大更粗长的玩意，只进去一个龟头便将黄少天疼出了小动物似的哀鸣，又哭又叫，无助地向后推攘着他的手臂，说自己真的无法承受两个男人如此夸张的器物，再这样下去他会被撑破，会流血，会死。

可妖孽怎么会死。

王杰希觉得自己大概是魔怔了，他平时那么怕黄少天撒娇和哭的一人，此刻居然只想把他操到真的哭出来，痛哭流涕，所以无论他再怎么苦苦哀求，也只是用自己的手确定了他开始红肿的穴口还能容纳下自己的欲望，便一点一点和另一个男人一起用最丑恶的器物嵌入了自己爱人的身体，最后在黄少天崩溃的大哭声中开始以各自喜爱的节奏抽送。

黄少天这次是真的哭了，珍珠断了线似的大滴大滴涌出眼眶，又因身前和身后两人疯狂地耸动难以顺着面颊滑下，只能四散在半空里，与额前的汗水一道挥洒。

他感觉得到靠后面些的那根东西操他操得好用力好用力，肯定是王杰希生气了，才会什么话都不听他说，苦苦哀求也是无果。他再怎么努力吸紧王杰希的手指也是无用了，因为现在根本无需他主动夹紧，穴已是被撑到了最开，光是同时吃下两根粗大的男根便是竭尽全力，多的什么也做不了。

他能做的，就是放松，放松，再放松，假装这正被男人们怒胀的阴茎蹂躏的小穴不是自己身体的一部分，他不过是在一艘三人划艇上划行，持桨的二人掀起波澜，独独无桨的他便只能任他们颠簸。

一只温热有力的大手忽地捧上他哭得酡红的面颊，黄少天已经飘远的意识这才回笼，回到这一场狂风骤雨般的性事里，好不难过。

指尖拭去黄少天眼角的泪花，叶修竟是硬生生将自己的性器从王杰希那凶狠的节奏中带了出来，温柔而缱绻地抓住王杰希动作的空隙去碾磨他方才寻到没多久的，黄少天那处已经因过分激烈的性事而变得不再那么明显的一片软肉，什么话都没说，却是让黄少天逐渐在这三人行中尝到了一丝发苦的快感，哭声的尾音带了甜，最后自然而然地又开始浪叫起来。

一会儿嚷嚷着太大了，一会儿嚷嚷着太急了，时不时地哭上几声，紧接着的却是更加甜腻和诱人的淫语，于是男人们也终于不用再担心他是否还承受得住他们的欲望，终于可以同进同出把他的小穴操翻出一朵靡靡的肉花来，然后将猩白的汁水注入其中，随着野兽一般的苟合飞溅四周……

“你还真是天赋秉异。”

黄少天被做晕过去前听到的最后一句话还是熟悉的京腔，却已不知是前面那人对他的揶揄，还是后面那人对他的讥讽。

全是阴差阳错。

 

END.


End file.
